La cena
by FreireLover
Summary: "Fue analizando frase a frase para saber qué ocurría. Discutían de gastronomía, del flan y de la experiencia o inexperiencia -depende del punto de vista- de la reina. Algo casi hace que escupiera el café: oír la palabra matrimonio."


Anna comía con rapidez, evitando entrar en la discusión que tenía su hermana con el duque de Alguna-parte. Ni siquiera sabía qué postura tener con respecto a él, desde que llegara solo intercambiara palabras con su hermana. Primero en su noruego natal, después en alemán y terminaron discutiendo en ruso. Le gustaba especialmente el acento de su hermana, que se acentuaba a cada idioma al que cambiaba, aunque jamás llegó a ser tan fuerte y vulgar como el de los trolls o del propio Kristoff. Es decir, daba igual a qué país fuese que no quedaba duda de que Elsa era de Arendelle, y que era de la realeza.

Al llegar a los postres la cosa cambió, para bien, pensó la morena, pero fue una paz momentánea. El duque regordete miraba con lascivia aquel postre de chocolate con crema, no podía saber de cuál se trataba, puesto que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Elsa parecía furiosa, al parecer ese lo había pedido especialmente para ella, reservando el insípido flan que hacía el cocinero -y que nunca lograba perfeccionar- para el invitado.

Al séptimo idioma al que llegaron a hablar -que Anna no sabía si era español o italiano- tuvo que irse de ahí: su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Salió muy despacio, no queriendo llamar la atención de la pareja.

Salió del comedor aliviada. Al otro lado estaba un guardia con la oreja puesta.-

\- Disculpe, ¿está espiándonos? - dijo tanto sorprendida como hastiada.

\- Perdón, majestad, es que es la vez que escucho a nuestra reina hablando con tanto interés.

Lo peor es que era cierto. Anna se quedó sin habla. Ese bajo, regordete, bigotudo y con un evidente problema de canicie mal ocultada en un pelo grasiento, había conseguido que su hermana se exaltara, que hablara con una franqueza que hasta el momento sólo reservaba para ella. ¿Quién era ese hombre y qué tratos tiene con Arendelle?

Volvió al comedor y se sentó de nuevo, pidiendo que le trajesen un café. Hablaban en alemán, idioma que sí dominaba, así que pudo seguir la conversación a pesar de la falta de contexto. Fue analizando frase a frase para saber qué ocurría. Discutían de gastronomía, del flan y de la experiencia o inexperiencia -depende del punto de vista- de la reina.

Algo casi hace que escupiera el café: oír la palabra matrimonio. Ese regordete que hablaba con la comida aún en la boca, moviendo sus peludas cejas como si fueran olas de mar, era el décimo quinto hombre que visitaba a Elsa para hablarle de matrimonio. Como era natural, Elsa lo rechazó con el mismo motivo: no necesita a un hombre a su lado. Pero el duque de Un-país-que-no-recuerdo insistía de la necesidad de ello, de que Arendelle no podría funcionar sin un rey.

Si Elsa no había congelado a ese hombre de camisa manchada de vino era por protocolo. No podía tocar a ese duque puesto que las relaciones entre sus países se verían salpicadas. Arendelle ya tenía enemigos y se le sumarían unos cuantos más si el duque de Weselton seguía difamando a la reina por toda corte que pisara. Elsa sabía jugar bien sus cartas así que aguantaría a ese señor y sería tan buena anfitriona como le permitiese ser él, que no se lo dejaba nada fácil.

Anna volvió a desconectar. No veía a su hermana casándose. Era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Ella era una mujer independiente, que sabía llevar las riendas de un país y era dueña de su vida. En política era decidida, sin caer en tomar decisiones en caliente y siendo justa. A veces demasiado.

Un hombre a su lado sería incluso un obstáculo. Su hermana tenía las cosas claras, no necesita alguien a su lado influyéndole. Aunque sin duda le vendría bien alguien en quien poder delegar ciertas tareas, no es que no confiara en Anna, no, simplemente no quería que se encerrara en el castillo y se atase como ella lo hace. Quería a su pequeña hermana feliz y disfrutando de un día más de aire fresco.

 _"¿Qué clase de hombre le gusta?"_ se preguntó. Ella no tenía un gusto claro, al menos en relación al físico. En su momento le había encantado Hans y ahora le encantaba Kristoff. Fuera de lo físico solo quería un compañero con buen corazón, como el suyo. Recordó la vez -quizás la única- que Elsa alabó a un hombre sin ser su padre: un embajador que fue honesto con ella, a pesar de darle información que lo perjudicaba en las negociaciones. Le había dicho, si no recuerda mal _"ojalá todos tuvieran el corazón tan grande como el suyo"_.

Elsa se levantó de la silla de manera abrupta, haciéndola sobresaltar. Les deseó las buenas noches y abandonó la sala. El duque siguió removiendo el té, en silencio.

\- Tu hermana es muy testaruda -comentó calmado.

\- ¿Sí? -respondió sin querer manifestar su opinión o lo que pensaba de su hermana… o de él.

\- Lo es, y también es una buena mujer. Más allá de los mares se le acumula una interesante lista de pretendientes a los que rechaza si tan siquiera verse con ellos. Incluyendo a mi sobrino Henry.

\- No quiere casarse.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, eso dice. Es muy joven -sentenció.

No le gustaba ese señor. Se creía lleno de razón y demasiado orgulloso de su sobrino, que con un poco de suerte mediría medio palmo más que él.

\- Hay un hombre en su vida, ¿me equivoco?

\- Su nombre es Kristoff -respondió rápida y casi a la defensiva.

\- ¿No tiene algo especial y bonito con él?

\- Sí, por supuesto -continuó con el mismo tono, pero con un amor y cariño evidente en el brillo de sus ojos.

\- ¿No crees que su hermana se merece algo así? -preguntó dejando a Anna sin palabras-. No se trata solo del rey que Arendelle necesita, sino del hombre que amaría a su hermana.

El duque se levantó y salió sin terminar su té. Ella permaneció callada. Era más inteligente de lo que pensaba y ante eso no podía negar que le gustaría que alguien amase a su hermana con el amor que ella nunca le podría dar. Aunque sería una clase de victoria para él, el cambiar de parecer ante la idea de su hermana casándose, no le propondría jamás que considerase a ese tal Henry como esposo. Nunca.

\- Elsa, ¿puedo pasar? -pidió permiso al otro lado del dormitorio de la reina.

\- Por supuesto -se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Elsa leía a la luz de las velas, con su trenza ya deshecha y un camisón tan elegante que con él podría recepcionar nobles extranjeros. Anna se acercó y se sentó en su cama.

\- He oído lo que discutisteis en la cena -introdujo, haciendo que Elsa suspirara.

\- Lamento que no hayamos podido cenar tranquilos. Lo siento, Anna.

\- No te disculpes por todo -rió-. Es un hombre muy molesto.

\- Mucho. No entiende un no. Pero no te preocupes, se irá mañana.

\- Sí, sobre él y sobre todo lo que habéis hablado, no me refiero precisamente al flan, hay algo que me interesa hablar contigo, porque bueno, yo soy tu hermana y te quiero…

\- Anna -la reprendió con cariño, para que fuese al grano.

\- ¿Tú quieres casarte? No… no digo con Henry, claro.

\- Sé que no quiero casarme con un desconocido. También sé que no soy la persona más sociable o romántica. No será fácil.

\- Encontrarás a alguien -afirmó con rotundidad.

\- Buenas noches, Anna -se despidió, no queriendo alargar la conversación más de lo necesario.

Anna se marchó a su habitación ilusionada. Su hermana no estaba tan cerrada a la posibilidad de conocer hombres, aunque lo que motivó esa confesión fue el dichoso duque ese y su sobrino Harry, Henry… qué más daba ahora.


End file.
